Être Santana Lopez
by Citrus Tee
Summary: Vous pensez que c'est facile d'être Santana Lopez? Et bien, vous faites erreur! OS


Et hop! Un OS! Actuellement, je stagne un peu sur "Changes apparences, changes existences", mais en regardant (pour la 146éme fois? Naan !) l'épisode 8 de la saison 3, j'ai eu bien envie d'écrire cette histoire...

Bon d'accord, à la base, il s'agit d'un défi lancée par une amie (La même qui a écrit "Kurt n'aimait pas l'hiver", pour ceux qui l'ont lus) : écrire 1000 mots en 1 heure.

Résultat? 1003 mots en 59 minutes ! Pari tenu, ma Léa!

Allez, assez de blabla, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer, bien sûr : rien ne m'appartient, à mon grand regret...

* * *

><p>Vous pensez que c'est facile, d'être Santana Lopez ? Eh bien, vous vous trompez. Lourdement. Tout d'abord parce qu'être Santana Lopez, c'est avant tout être impassible en toute situation. Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas toujours facile.<p>

D'abord, il y a eu ce fâcheux… Accident, quand Big Nose et Finnocence se sont embrassés aux Nationales. Là, j'ai été un peu désagréable. Bon, d'accord, carrément violente. Mais bon, j'avais besoin d'un défouloir, et c'était intéressant, non ?

La deuxième fois… Hudson m'as pris en traître. Pas tout à fait, en fait. Je ne peux que reconnaitre que je l'avais un peu cherché. Certes, insulter sa petite amie n'était pas le meilleur moyen de faire ami-ami avec lui (pas que je n'en ai vraiment eu envie, sur le coup)… Bon, OK, sa réaction était légitime. Et je crois qu'après _ça_, cette phrase, je n'ai jamais été la même par rapport à lui.

Mais ces deux moments n'étaient que des erreurs de parcours. Santana Lopez ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Sauf à la personne qu'elle aime…

Êtes-vous déjà tombé amoureux ? C'est la chose la plus étrange qui puisse arriver. C'est tellement agréable et destructeur à la fois… Je n'ai jamais autant été heureuse que depuis que j'aime Brit. Mais je n'ai jamais autant souffert non plus… Mon coming-out forcé, le rejet de ma grand-mère, les moqueries… Mais pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ça.

Il y aussi une réputation à tenir, quand on est Santana Lopez. Une réputation de _bitch_ à la langue aiguisée et à la répartie cinglante. En toute situation. Même quand votre petite amie vous demande, devant toute une population ultra-conservatrice, si le bain que vous avez pris ensemble était un rendez-vous ? Oui, même à ces moments-là.

Mais je crois que même moi, j'ai des failles. Dont une qui se nomme Brittany S. Pierce.

Avant de la rencontrer, j'étais paumée. Oui, dit comme ça, ça peut surprendre. Je ne le montrais pas, bien sûr. Fallait bien que les gens vous croient forte… Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, ce que je faisais ici. Je me contentais de martyriser les plus petits et de faire peur aux plus grands. Et puis, dans ces vestiaires des Cheerios, j'ai croisé son regard…

Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais roman à l'eau de rose. Mais c'est la stricte vérité. Je ne sais pas si je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle dès que je l'ai vue. J'étais encore plus paumée. C'est vrai, une fille qui en aime une autre, pour moi, c'était… Crade.

Puis j'ai mis un nom sur cette relation. _Amour_. Et à partir de ce moment-là, j'ai été prête à me balader avec un écriteau « Lesbienne » sur le torse juste pour être avec elle. J'ai appris à être pareil que les gays, ceux que je critiquais depuis toujours. J'ai appris à faire la part des choses.

Et c'est bien après, à la fin des Sélections 2011, que j'ai découvert ma seconde faille. Rachel Berry.

Avec elle c'était bien différent d'avec Brittany. Au début, je ne pouvais simplement pas l'encadrer. Normal, c'était une looser, j'étais en haut de l'échelle sociale du lycée. Berry était la proie, Lopez le prédateur. Puis je suis arrivée au Glee Club avec Fabray et Brit. Et je l'ai haït encore plus, pendant 2 longues années. Mais à la rentrée, elle n'était plus la même. Plus cette diva prétentieuse et narcissique.

Elle était juste amoureuse, lycéenne en dernière année, prête à profiter de son année à fond. Alors j'ai commencé à voir en elle autre chose que Berry, la naine à la voix nasillarde qui débitait ses laïus narcissiques pendant la chorale. Après notre cuisante défaite, avec les Troubletones, elle était venue vers nous. N'avait pas hésité à trouver un moyen que nous gagnons, en quelque sorte.

Depuis, une sorte de complicité s'était nouée entre nous. Une amitié étrange, mais bien réelle.

Mes failles sont vraiment étranges, à la réflexion… Un peu comme moi. Je reste une Lopez, et les Lopez ont toujours été… Etrange.

Et puis, en tant que digne représentante des Lopez, je me dois d'être parfaite. Alors je suis belle, intelligente, sexy, aimée…

Bon, d'accord, pas vraiment aimée. Et c'est vrai que malgré les apparences, j'aimerais vraiment avoir des amis sincères, qui me salueraient le matin, avec qui je mangerais à midi, je rigolerais, je me disputerais parfois, bref, avec qui je me sentirais bien.

Ce n'est clairement pas avec la bande de clones en minijupes qui me vénère que j'aurais ce genre de relation…

Et puis, à la réflexion, je connais des personnes avec qui j'ai ce genre de relation : le Glee Club. Toutes ces personnes à qui je trouve des surnoms stupides, que je n'hésite pas à insulter, qu'y m'exaspère la moitié du temps et me fascine l'autre moitié, qui ont toujours été là pour moi, quand j'allais mal.

Alors c'est ça, des amis... Ça me va bien.

Parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'exister, de compter pour quelqu'un.

Ah… Pas toujours facile d'être Santana Lopez. Parce qu'avant d'être un monstre, méchante et prétentieuse, je reste une humaine.

Avec des sentiments, des problèmes, des failles, des envies.

Envie d'amour, envie d'amitié. Envie d'apprendre à connaitre ces personnes que j'ai toujours méprisées. Qui n'ont jamais été autre chose que des paillassons bon marché à mes yeux.

Parce qu'un jour on va grandir, partir, et je me rendrais compte que je n'ai personne à inviter à mon mariage, à mes fêtes post-lycée, personne à appeler quand j'aurais un coup de blues. Personne qui me dira « t'inquiète, je suis là pour toi ». Je n'ai jamais été là pour personne. Mais je veux changer tout ça.

Je ne veux plus être Santana Lopez, garce, pompom girl, sexy, cliché, inaccessible, lesbienne.

Je veux simplement être Santana Lopez, gentille, membre du Glee Club, joyeuse, entourée d'amis sincères, belle, amoureuse de Brittany.

Je veux être ce que j'ai envie d'être, et non ce que les gens veulent que soit.

Je veux juste être moi…


End file.
